Dangerous Infatuation
by Mad Hatter198
Summary: This was written for my friend, who shall remained unnamed, because she was OBSESSED with Scabior, Oh well, The character's name is Victoria Black, she is an ex Auror, and the younger sister of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa, ah yes and this is a Scabior x OC story :D ENJOY! Should I continue or not? Please tell me


Victoria POV

Victoria walked along the almost non visible path, the forest was dark and cold, but she had to find Harry she knew deep down that's what Sirius would have wanted, her heart grew heavy as she thought of him, she could still see his death in her head and the worst part of it was the murderer was her own sister, Bellatrix. Still no matter what she knew that 3 young witches and wizards would not last out here not with all the snatchers and death eaters about, Victoria is or well was an Auror she knew a thing or two about evil witches and wizards, and as a member of the Black family some of them were Death eaters including her sister.

A twig snapped and a pair of birds flew out from a nearby Tree. Victoria whirled around, wand at the ready, but saw nothing. Everything around her was frozen, nothing moved but Victoria knew someone was there, she just didn't know where.

Another twig cracked.

This time Victoria stopped walking and spun around her wand ready, her blue eyes were calm and showed no fear at all. Another twig cracked behind her, she spun around quickly her long black hair blowing as she spun. A Tall, wild dark looking man was staring intently at her. "Why hello there, love" the man smiled. Victoria cast a spell at him which he only just managed to pull out his wand to block.

"Why aren't you a feisty one, aye, beautiful" The man began walking towards her his wand held casually by his side. Victoria smiled "I wouldn't take me lightly" Victoria growled she knew he had to be a Death eater or a snatcher they were known to lurk in this forest. The man smirked "maybe you're right, sweetheart" The man leaned against a tree as other men gathered. Victoria looked at the men there were so many of them "Snatchers I'd assume?" The man against the tree grinned and winked. Victoria held her wand ready and let out several spells some of them hitting before running into the forest followed by the snatcher that was against the tree and other snatchers.

Scabior POV

Scabior ran after the pretty woman. Who was she? Was she with that potter guy? The woman threw many spells at them but thankfully Scabior was able to block any that came close to him_. She's strong _Scabior thought to himself _and not to mention gorgeous _Scabior kept running as the numbers following the woman decreased with every spell she threw. Scabior began to pick up speed, he was catching up. "stupefy" Scabior yelled pointing his wand at the woman, she fell with a thud and soon Scabior was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, he looked around to see no one else was coming. They were alone.

Victoria POV

Victoria struggled against the man but she was too small to push him off. The man merely smirked at her attempts to escape, and after a while she stopped moving and lay still her eyes locked to the cold ground next to her. "Your strong, I'll give you that" the man said studying her pale face. "What's your name, love?" he asked. No reply. Victoria lay still as if she didn't even hear him. "I asked you a question" he said sternly running his fingers down her cheek and jaw line. Victoria shuddered at his touch "Victoria, Victoria Black, I'm a pureblood" Victoria said calmly her eyes still locked on the hard ground beside her.

Scabior POV

Scabior smirked running his finger through her long black hair. "Victoria, such a pretty name" Victoria didn't move or show any fear or expression which annoyed Scabior a bit. "So you're a pureblood huh?" Again Victoria didn't move which really annoyed Scabior. Scabior quickly got back up to his feet before launching her up to her feet and holding her by her arms. He watched as she flinched and hid the smile that wanted to curve onto his face. This time Scabior could get a good look at the girl. She definitely was a beauty, but was she a pureblood? Scabior thought about these questions and all he knew was that he did not want to let her go.

Victoria POV

Victoria flinched in his grasp, his hands were tightly wrapped around her arms. Victoria looked over to her wand which still lay on the ground where she had been stunned by the man. Victoria looked at the man. He was handsome, no doubt about it. She looked him straight in the eye, his eyes were beautiful. She felt somewhat lost as she looked into his eyes _snap out of it_ Victoria told herself in her head _he's a snatcher and we have to look for Harry _Victoria heard sticks rattle and watched as the other snatchers gathered. Another tall man walked over she immediately recognized him from their previous meeting back when she was an Auror, Fenrir Greyback "So you've caught another one, Scabior" Scabior? So that was his name Victoria looked at Scabior who was intently studying her "She claims to be a pureblood" Scabior muttered his eyes still locked onto Victoria. "A pureblood?" Greyback asked uncertain "Well we could take her to Malfoy manner perhaps they could have a use for her" he said. That was it Victoria flung herself out of Scabior's grasp, she was after all she was an Auror, Victoria jumped and grabbed her wand yelling out spells and hitting the closest snatchers that she could see. But, there were too many, "Expelliarmas" one of the snatchers yelled disarming her before Scabior grabbed her from behind. "Don't move love" he said holding his wand to her throat. Greyback moved closer to them "well if it isn't the little Auror, Vikki," he sneered "how's those scars hmmm?" he said pulling at her blouse. Victoria glared at Greyback "I could ask you the same question considering it was you who lost that battle" Victoria said a smile smeared across her face. Greyback just laughed at this comment "We'll take her to Malfoy manner, at least there she can have a little family reunion" Victoria smiled at this remark as she was dragged away by Scabior. They were on their way to Malfoy manner, the home of her sister, Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
